All Those Years Ago
by ColdHeartBeat
Summary: Twelve years after she was changed, Bella sees Jacob at a store with his wife and kids. As she watches the family, she starts to miss her humanity but misses Jacob more. No Renesmee. Post Eclipse.


"You are getting this." Alice says as she holds up a blue sequins dress up to Bella. Bella makes a face at the short dress, "I think Edward will enjoy it immensely." Alice adds.

"Alice, you know that I don't like wearing dresses." Bella murmurs, shifting in her converse sneakers that she and Alice had a huge argument about wearing.

"Well, we are getting it." Alice says, simply.

Bella sighs but agrees none the less.

As she turns, Bella smells a scent that she hasn't smelt for over ten years.

Grass, musk, sunshine, and wolf.

Jacob.

Ignoring Alice, who was preoccupied looking through the new line of shoes, Bella speed walked in the other direction.

A large, muscular man stands with his back to her. He must've been nearly seven feet; he has russet skin and silky black hair that rests on the nape of his neck.

"Jake?" Bella wonders, softly.

He turns and Bella gasps, it's Jacob. She hasn't seen him since her wedding with Edward. After she was turned on their honeymoon, the Cullen's had all packed up again and they moved on the opposite side of the state.

"Bella," Jacob says, incredulously.

"Hey, it's been a long time."

Jacob narrows his eyes at her, "Yeah, almost twelve years. So they did change you."

Bella nods, awkwardly. "Yeah, I told you they were."

He sighs and nods back, "I hope you're happy with your choices."

_No, I miss you,_ Bella thinks but says, "Yeah, I'm really happy with Edward."

"Daddy, help." A little boy, no older than four, comes from behind a rack of clothes. His skin is lighter than Jacob's but there is a still a Native American tone to it, his black hair is short and silky. His eyes shone hazel, green with flicks of brown.

Jacob bends down and ties the little boys shoe while Bella stares with wide eyes. Is it selfish of her to hope that Jacob had been single for the last twelve years while she was off with her vampire family having everyone in her old life think she was dead? Yes, it is but she doesn't care. Jealousy starts to come into her mind as she wonders which woman gave birth to Jacob's son.

Jacob's son…

The word feels foreign on her tongue. Is it because she wants to be the one to have Jacob's kids? No, she is happy with Edward, with Edward and his immortal family with their money and beauty. Yes, she is happy. But she could have also been happy with Jacob on the reservation with their kids and small house always full of laughter.

"Your son?" Bella asks, half of her hoping that he'll say no.

"Yes," Jacob answers, standing and holding the boy's hand. The boy stares at her with large, innocent eyes.

"He's beautiful." Bella says, ignoring the empty feeling inside of her.

Jacob smiles proudly, "He gets that from his mom."

"He's also half of you, Jacob." A woman's voice says. Bella turns and see's a beautiful woman with light olive colored skin and the darkest shade brown hair, like the brown that one thinks is black until one see's it in a certain light. Her eyes shine the same shade of hazel as the little boy but what catches Bella's eye is the little girl, maybe two years old on the woman's hip. The little girl has long black hair that falls like silk around her small face, her skin is just a shade lighter than the woman's and her eyes are two dark pools of chocolate that match Jacob's exactly. The woman looks like the strong, motherly type, not like Esme's sweet _always waiting by the door to greet the kids home_ type but the _if you mess with my family, then I will personally kill you_ type.

She walks past Bella without a second look and goes to Jacob, he leans down and kisses her before taking the little girl from her arms and bouncing her in his while her childish squeals fill the store. The little boy goes to the woman and jumps into her arms; she showers him with kisses before placing him on her hip.

Bella should feel like all the air is knocked out of her but she's a vampire and instead she feels like someone has just stomped on her heart. Seeing Jacob with a happy family should bring Bella joy but all she could feel was deep rooted resentment. Not towards Jacob of course but Bella doesn't know if it's towards the woman for taking Jacob away or the Cullen's for taking away the future that she could've had.

Jacob seems to remember that she's there, "Bella, this is my wife and imprint, Maya." He looks down at the woman with such a love that Bella feels her insides clench with Jealousy.

Maya smiles at Bella but there is something in her eye, recognition maybe (or is it dislike?), when Jacob says her name. Obviously someone has mentioned Bella in the past, and Bella will bet that it was Leah Clearwater.

"My son, Joshua, and my daughter, Lily." His voice has a pride when he introduces his family that Bella knows she will never know. Bella wants to jump up and down like a child and scream. "No, you're mine and they're suppose to be our kids!" but instead, she just smiles awkwardly.

"And guys, this is my old friend, Bella." Jake finishes.

Bella smiles at them, the little girl just stares at her blankly while the little boy waves enthusiastically.

"Bella," Maya says her name like someone would say the word _"disease."_

"I've heard of you." Maya says.

"Good things, I hope." Bella tries to lighten the mood.

Maya does not seem amused but Alice interrupts any further conversation.

"Bella, I already paid for everything and I got you a few clothes also since you were starting to lack skirts. Let's go." Alice says.

"Okay, bye Jake."

Bella wants to hug him, to feel his warmth and pretend that, for a second, things were the way they use to be.

Alice looks over at Jacob and sneers slightly at the smell of wolf before grabbing Bella's wrist and pulling her away.

Before Bella leaves the store completely, she turns to catch one more glimpse of Jacob but he isn't paying attention to her, he's smiling down at his family and his wife is looking up at him with a soft expression that almost matches the one that Sam had given Emily all those years ago.

A/N: Hey, this is my first future-fic and I want to know your opinions. I know that some people might not like Maya but think of it from her perspective, meeting your husbands first love who broke his heart to become an immortal monster. Please Review and tell me if you think I should do a story on how Maya and Jacob met and fell in love!


End file.
